O bilhete da Sônia
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Ginny fica com raiva quando acha que Draco a traiu, mas ele jura que não fez nada de errado. Citação de Luna/Blaise


O bilhete da Sônia

A melhor parte de ser lindo como eu é sempre ter muitas mulheres aos meus pés. Mas, como todo homem bonito, eu só amo uma mulher: aquela ali, que está gritando na minha frente. Gina Weasley. Quem diria que um dia eu poderia me casar com uma Weasley, não é? Zabini ainda ri da minha cara, mas eu não deixo por menos. Blásio casou com a Lovegood.

-Draco, me responda!

-Meu bem, eu não tenho o que te responder. Sabia que você fica muito [i]sexy[/i] com esse cabelo bagunçado e gritando feito uma louca desvairada? - eu sempre faço isso, mas é uma pena que com ela não funcione (com todas as outras funcionava).

-Cale a boca, [i]Malfoy[/i]! - ela sabe que eu fico louco quando ela desdenha meu sobrenome, mas eu tenho uma resposta na ponta da língua.

-A que Malfoy você se refere? Eu vejo dois aqui na sala.

Gina bufou. Como é linda, meu Deus!

-OK. Vamos conversar. Sente-se no sofá.

-Estou bem em pé.

-ISSO NÃO FOI UM PEDIDO! FOI UMA ORDEM, DRACO MALFOY!!!

Quando Gina grita desse jeito, é melhor obedecer senão eu me dou mal. Sentei-me e observei, esperando que ela recomeçasse a gritar, mas quando falou, foi numa voz calma, como se ela nunca houvesse alteado a voz na vida:

-O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?

É isso que dá casar com uma mulher que faz parte da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, ela transforma uma simples discussão (não tão simples assim) num verdadeiro julgamento.

-Minha linda, eu realmente não sei do que você estava falando. Eu não conheço nenhuma Sônia.

-Então, por que cargas d'água tinha um bilhete com o nome e o telefone dela no bolso das vestes com que você foi ao jantar na Seção dos Aurores?

-Eu não sei, meu bem. Não posso te explicar. - eu disse pra ela.

Você pode não acreditar em mim, mas é verdade. Eu não conheço nenhuma Sônia, não peguei bilhete com ninguém para pôr no meu bolso e eu NÃO estava bêbado no jantar, afinal era um jantar de negócios e eu deveria estar sóbrio.

-Ah, Draco...Se você me falasse que pegou o telefone dessa sirigaita eu não ia ficar zangada...[i]desde que isso nunca mais aconteça[/i]. - ela estreitou os lábios e os olhos e dilatou as narinas ao dizer isso.

-Gina, [i]eu não fiz isso.[/i]

Ela suspirou e disse:

-Se você não me conta, eu vou ter que sair de casa.

-E por que? - eu disse, me desesperando.

-Porque isso quer dizer que além de infiel você também não confia em mim.

Minha mulher, o amor da minha vida estava arrumando as malas. E tudo isso por causa de uma traição que nunca existiu. Eu até entenderia se eu tivesse merecido esse sofrimento, mas eu, infelizmente, não mereci.

Quando me dei conta, minha flor de cabelos ruivos estava na porta da frente do apartamento.

-Então, foi pra isso que enfrentamos a sua separação do Potter, todo o mundo bruxo e seu preconceito, o preconceito de nossas famílias? Parece que é você que não confia em mim, Ginevra Weasley! - agora eu estava começando a ficar irritado.

-Eu gostaria de acreditar em você, Prince. Mas todas as evidências dizem o contrário do que você me diz. - ela me chamou pelo apelido e não me deixou falando sozinho, já é um começo. Momento histórico: Ginevra Weasley [i]Malfoy[/i] está começando a dar o braço a torcer.

-Então, o que vai ser das nossas vidas daqui pra frente. Eu não consigo viver sem você, Gina. Será que você não entende? - eu supliquei.

-Não, não entendo. Se você não consegue viver sem mim, pensasse nisso antes de me trair ou de mentir pra mim.

-Eu dou um jeito de provar pra você, Gina. Me dá um tempo, por favor.

-Eu já te dei tempo demais, Draco. A gente tentou. Mas quantas vezes, no meio de uma discussão, você não disse que não deveria ter casado com uma Weasley burra e traidora do sangue?

-Isso são coisas ditas no meio de uma discussão acalorada, onde são ditas coisas sem pensar, Gina. Você disse, nessas mesmas discussões que se arrependeu de ter se separado do Potter. Volte pra ele! Não é isso que você ia fazer ao sair daqui? Ir pra casa dele e esperar que seus filhos voltem de Hogwarts para serem uma família linda e feliz novamente e sair em todas as capas de revistas possíveis posando de família perfeita. Vá e faça bom proveito!

-É isso que você quer? Que eu volte para o Harry?

-Me parece que é isso que [i]você[/i] quer, Ginevra!

Ela saiu pela porta e eu corri atrás. Quando ela entrou no elevador eu peguei seu braço. A Sra. Poppins, uma velhota gagá que mora no mesmo andar que eu e Gina, começou a gritar besteiras sobre seu tempo onde as mulheres eram respeitadas. Gina fez coro e começou a dizer que naquele tempo havia bem menos maridos infiéis. A Sra. Poppins se ofendeu ao saber que eu "traía" Gina, porque fora traída pelo falecido marido 5 vezes e começou a me bater com um guarda-chuva na cabeça.

Tamanha violência me fez soltar Gina, que saiu correndo para descer pelas escadas. Como ela corre pouco e as malas são pesadas, consegui alcançá-la dois andares abaixo (depois de conseguir fazer com que a Sra. Poppins bata no vizinho ao lado, que saía para passear com o cachorro. Eu disse que ele também traía sua mulher e o coitado é solteiro). Eu disse a ela que fôssemos conversar melhor no apartamento, mas Gina recusou e tentou sair pela porta. Uma verdadeira tempestade caía lá fora e os bueiros estavam entupidos, por isso as ruas estavam alagadas.

Voltamos para o apartamento em silêncio. Porém, quando íamos começar a conversar (ou discutir, tanto faz)...

O telefone começou a tocar. Eu passei a mão no cabelo, impaciente. Porque a Gina tem que ter esses aparelhos trouxas em casa, hein?

Gina foi atender.

-Alô? Calma que eu vou chamar ele, Blaise. Pra você. - ela me estendia o gancho do telefone.

-Oi, Blaise. Péssima hora pra ligar.

-Onde estavam? Aposto que na cama. - eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas tenho certeza de que ele estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Pra sua informação estávamos no meio de uma discussão.

-Bem, mas não foi pra saber da sua vida conjugal ou sexual que eu liguei. Foi pra saber da minha.

-'Tá me estranhando, Zabini? - Gina me lançou um olhar cansado e angustiado do sofá. - Eu não sou gay, não!

-Nem eu, seu babaca! Se eu gostasse de homem não estaria te ligando. A Gina já lavou as vestes que você usou no jantar ontem?

Uma desconfiança me passou pela cabeça nessa hora, mas era melhor confirmar. Uma das qualidades que eu tenho e o [i]Santo Potter[/i] não tem é a esperteza, pois eu penso antes de agir.

-Ainda não. Por que?

-É que eu peguei o telefone de uma gata ontem, a Sônia. Só que eu não podia deixar a Luna ver, então eu guardei no seu bolso quando você tirou a capa, mas depois eu ia pegar.

Desconfiança certa. Eu comecei a gritar.

-ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE O TELEFONE DA TAL SÔNIA ERA SEU? MINHA MULHER GRITANDO COMIGO E QUASE SAINDO DE CASA POR SUA CAUSA? E AINDA POR CIMA VAI TRAIR TUA MULHER, UMA PESSOA DOCE E DE MUITOS BONS SENTIMENTOS? SEU CANALHA, IMBECIL, INSENSÍVEL, IDIOTA...

A essa altura do campeonato, Gina entendeu o que se passava e pegou o fone da minha mão.

-Zabini, sua mulher vai ficar sabendo disso. Ela é minha melhor amiga e EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ QUASE DESMANCHOU O MEU CASAMENTO POSSIVELMENTE PERFEITO POR CAUSA DA SUA CANALHICE!

Gina desligou o telefona na cara de Zabini. Bem-feito, espero que a Luna dê um belo de um fora nele. Gina pediu desculpas do seu jeito característico(que eu adoro): me beijou. Beijou longamente, como sempre depois de uma discussão, porque aqui em casa é assim, nós brigamos e acabamos na cama. Zabini e sua mente suja previram o que iria acontecer.

Nove meses depois, o resultado dessa briga chorava todo ensangüentado. O mais novo irmãozinho de Scorpius, Lily, James e Albus. Não é porque é meu filho, mas Jack é lindo!

Ah, se você queria saber o que aconteceu a Zabini e Luna...Bom, a loirinha ouviu a conversa do marido por trás da porta e confessou pra ele que ela já havia saído com uns três caras desde o casamento dos dois. O mesmo que Zabini, mas para os dois tudo não passara de uma noite e o amor prevalecia. Luna fez Blaise jurar que nunca mais a trairia, pois ela não mais o faria. É claro que Blaise jurou, mas tenho certeza de que ele não vai cumprir.

E a Sônia, coitada. Nem sei quem é, mas ficou sem o Zabini e com toda certeza, sem mim.

FIM


End file.
